Luminique Hale / Ether Party Pretty Cure
Ether Party Pretty Cure is the first pretty Cure era, created by Luminique Hale. The concept is about the modern aesthetics and colors. Aesthetic Dreams - My first comeback season, its aesthetically themed with the hint of stars and cities. The themes of the season are aesthetics, stars, cities and seasons. The style of the season have "vaporwave" and "stars" like. The season have 4 (later 7 Cures). The lead Cure is Shane Clarke, the pink, red and cyan Cure Cosmic. *'Themes:' Aesthetics, Stars, City, Seasons **'No. Of Cures:' 7 Plot ѕtαrѕ prσducє líghtѕ. mσσn glσwѕ líghtѕ. cítч líghtѕ ѕhínєѕ ín thє ѕkíєѕ. єvєrч ѕtαrѕ cαn grαnt wíѕh íf єαch pєrѕσn wαnt tσ drєαm tσ вє. Shane Clarke, a cheerful student from '''Alexandrite International Academy, who always loves EDM music. She is confident and friendly in her first day of the school. Until at the night, her phone was in a low battery. However, she saw a shooting star that it was attacked her until a cat-like fairy named Dawn who was fallen from a shooting star, accidentally bumped in her head, in which Shane was feeling nervous.'' For the next day of her class, Dawn becomes friends with Shane, and mistakenly as a stuff toy. But a monster named 'Gore' that appears at night, which makes Shane's day become worse. She wishes to save herself until a gemstone ring appears! Its a 'Dream Rings! Then she transforms into '''Cure Cosmic! After she transforms, she attacks a monster and nothing that her appearance was changed dramatically.'' Mermaid Pearl - The second season, which based between mermaids and summertime. This is about the two islands Isla Moana ans Isla Pele, who are only to revealed to have mermaids. Until it was become a tragic disaster of Polluted Island. Later, they can sing and dance to revive the love and happiness. The season have two (later 20 Cures and a one Non-Cure). The leader of the season is Alana, the pink Cure Pearl. *'Themes:' Mermaids, Music, Colors, Pearls, Summer **'No. Of Cures:' 20 (+ 1 Non-Cure) Plot Oceans. The perfect location of the going beach or resort that you are in a hangout with your family or friends. This place that you want to swim, to dive or to ride that if you find refreshing, peace and tranquility. But in a reality, or fantasy, many people said that the mermaids can dive in a deep ocean so they can attack you, but these are so beautiful and strong, with a gentle heart. Above from the peaceful and colorful deep hole named 'La Mermaidia, they have two islands, named '''Isla Moana and Isla Pele. Months later, it was revealed that the mermaids are monsters or mythical creatures. Until that, a mysterious shallow named Polluted Island, who wants to pollutes the La Mermaidia, and the ocean. The peaceful ocean turns into a sorrowful ocean. Mermaids and creatures die. People hates swimming because of pollution.'' However, the requesting people's entire wish is granted. The mermaids want to save the entire ocean and the La Mermaidia. Thanks to the 'Queen Aquania, the twenty '''Mermaid Pearls are brought from the mermaids to save the ocean, the two islands and the La Mermaidia. They are called the "Mermaid Melodies", or called as Pretty Cures. With the help of Tallulah and Falulu, they must to save the ocean and the universe.'' Electric Dance - The FUTURE season, but different to MerPearl, these are based on EDM itself. The themes of the season are EDM Music and dance. This is about the ElectroRhythm Cidet, wants to return the back of weakness from The Classical Period. Anything loves EDM, in which the modern world turns into the retro world. The President needs the idol warriors (or called as Pretty Cures) to save the entire world of Electronic Dance Music. The season have 4 (later 6) Cures and the leader of the season is Kyllie Bergling, the pink Cure House. *'Themes:' Electronic Dance Music (EDM), Dance and Friendship **'No. Of Cures:' 6 Plot EDM. Electronic Dance Music is a new generation of musical style, in which it has a big trend in modern musical city of 'Symphonique. The EDM Music have several kinds of genres: House, Chill, Trap, Bass, Electro, Ambient, Trance, Techno, Dubstep, Glitch, Disco, Tribal, Hip-Hop, Downtempo, and Hardcore. Almost they can need not only in music, but some of the people may want to reborn the classical music, as the '''The Classical Period invades ElectroRhythm Cidet in which the modern world turns into the classical and retro world. The President Electro needs the Electric Dance Warriors (or called as Pretty Cures) to save the entire world of Electronic Dance Music.'' As entirely in New York, '''Kyllie Bergling', discovers the Symphonique, in which she discovers the EDM music that brought from her late relative. Kyllie wowed that the songs are upbeat and exciting. Making that the President is the first to chosen as a Electric Dance Cure. But at the night, a mysterious CD named Lull is invading and attacks the city, but Kyllie is kidnapped.'' Since Kyllie is waking up, the President Electro was chosen that she would be the one if the Electric Dance Warrior to born. She meets Tip and Tap, and they gave her an 'Electric Dance Headphones' that allows her to transform into '''Cure House'. She jumps down and start to battle! But we got it. She must find the 14 CDs of Electric Dance Mixer, as revealed that the ElectroRhythm Cidet is abandoned. She must to start her mission, and time to release her new song of future.'' Rainbow PoP! - The fourth season. They are pop and colorful theme. But I'm so sorry guys, I can't ripoff your rainbow and jewel seasons so I can't steal it. I will add with a pop twist. The themes are pop style, colors, rainbows, gemstones, arts, fashion, idols, prints, friendship, stars, music, aesthetics, hearts and card slots. The plot is the Colorful City turns into Dark Village, in according to Valor, he hates love and happiness and he want to make the world to death. The season have 24 Cures; 12 from CMY (Cyan Magenta Yellow Scheme) and 12 from RGB (Red Green Blue Scheme). The leaders of the season are Natalie Peach, the pink Cure Cherry for the CMY Team and Evelyn Paprika, the dark red Cure Sangria for the RGB Team. *'Themes:' Pop Style, Colors, Rainbows, Gemstones, Art, Fashion, Idols, Prints, Friendship, Stars, Music, Love, Happiness, Hearts, Aesthetics, Card Slots, Magic **'No. Of Cures:' 24 (12 from CMY and 12 from RGB) Plot Everything loves colorful. Everything loves love. Everything loves happiness. In a world of 'Colorful City, the modern world filled with love and happiness as they described as something colorful and something positive.'' On the other hand, the 'Dark Village, an old, deadly and negative town filled with hatred and sadness, lead by Valor to make the Colorful City would turns to Dark Village.'' '''''Wake up! Wake up! Hello! I'm 'Natalie Peach, a Grade 9 student from '''Colorete Academy who lives in La Purisima! I was being a cheerfully daydreamer and I love fairy tales. I love something colorful and pop. I am a huge lover of sweets and candies! But I want to be an idol and my ambition is to make the people and the world happy!'' Hmm, I think that someone's following me. Until that— a bear?? I don't know that I would take care as a pet or a stuff toy?? Geeks! A pet! A magically colorfully bear! Her name is 'Color! She asks me that the Colorful City is in DANGER! What if, I am dreaming?? Or in a real world?! Oh no! I was in a daydreaming?! What if my dreams turned reality? I was dream to be a Magical Girl someday but what happened? Whoa. This is a '''real thing.'' Meanwhile, the monsters called 'Blacklets. The monsters are gore and scary, so I can't how to do to save the town and kill a monster. Color asks me that I would use this '''ColorPacts with the Prism Keys as I was transformed! First, I was flew in a sparkling light that surrounds me then my appearance was drastically changed!~??! The Pink Star will come out for love! I am Cure Cherry! Well, I was afraid of this. So I created a plan against a monster and I, will save the day! Oh my, I must to hid my secret as a Pretty Cure. So, I would reveal the history between the Dark Village and the Colorful City! By the way, bye!'' Spectrum Sparkle! - The sequel of Rainbow PoP!. All 24 Cures would return with the addition of 6 Cures. A new villain has arrived out, named was the Melancholy Hideout. This would have a "biggest" changes than the prequel itself. *'Themes:' Pop Style, Colors, Rainbows, Gemstones, Art, Fashion, Idols, Prints, Friendship, Stars, Music, Love, Happiness, Hearts, Aesthetics, Card Slots, Magic **'No. Of Cures:' 24 + 6 new = 30 Plot Almost here after the destruction of Dark Village, King Spectrum revealed that the Colorful City and La Purisima is live peace with full of love and happiness. Thanks to the powers of the pretty Cures, they are still in their achievements goals to save the whole universe and the future, except that: Samara Is now to Revenge! ''Samara was now revenge. Weak but powerful. Later, she discovers the Melancholy Hideout, a lower world with full of sadness and hatred that she meets new people and wishes to rule it mixed from her destroyed place, Dark Village.'' ''Natalie feels pathetic. She dreams that Samara is ready to revenge against the Colorful City and the Rainbow PoP! Cures! Natalie and Evelyn meets again after that happened. But almost here. One Cure of light and One Cure of darkness are exposed to shown their past and future. '' Later, the three princesses named 'Goldriana, '''Silverella and Bronzeira from Colorful City are landed in La Purisima...??! The stepcousins of King Spectrum are missing. The girls must want to find the three princess until they look familar as these are disguised as Hikari sisters; Taylah, Kaycee and Harper. These are sisters and they would revealed their personalities. As of now, an another Cure named Cure Blanc is shown up, and she needs here to save La Purisima again!'' Happy Sugar - The sixth VS fifth season, based on KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, but more on candies instead of sweets. Also the other motifs are happiness, good qualities and friendship, as well sweets and pastries themes were added. This was based on French-Italian like style. The season have 6 (later 8 Cures) and the leader of the season is Arianna Sarti, the pink and white Cure Lolly. Based on Kirakira!, but more on candies instead of sweets. Also the other motifs are happiness, good qualities and friendship, as well sweets and pastries themes were added. This was based on French-Italian like style. *'Themes:' Sweets, Pastries, Candies, Happiness, Good Qualities, Friendship **'No. Of Cures:' 8 Plot ''Arianna Sarti, a cheery candy chef who wishes to make her people smile. She works on a big candy shop factory called LolliDolce. However, the the candy machine was malfunctioned, which Arianna makes her day worst. Until a cat-like mascot named Dolce enters as a big cat. She repairs it and the whole factory was renovated. Thanks to Dolce, but Arianna was shocked. She was shocked that a cat was talking. Also, the city of Caramella invades Duro from the bittery dark retro world of La Agro.She feels nervous. She needs help but can't. She got a Candy Pact and transforms into Cure Lolly! Along with her friends Ludovica Romano, Chiara Russo, Martina Ricci, Daralice Bianchi, Ettore Moretti, Lorette Esposito and Maddalyn Mancini, they need the power of Pretty Cure to save the world of Caramella!'' Fairy Petal - The finale of Ether Dreams and its sixth season. Spin-off between Aesthetic Dreams and/or Mermaid Pearl. The themes are fairies, flowers, fashion, colors, spring, and nature. Four flowers are rotten and becomes a deadly waste because of the Rots. The Queen must find the four legendary warriors to save the world of Natura. The season have 4 (later 6) Cures and an evil Cure. The leader is Alexa Burns, the green Cure Tropical; but it was replaced to Rosetta Bloomfield, the pink Cure Floral. *'Themes:' Fairies, Flowers, Fashion, Colors, Spring and Nature **'No. Of Cures:' 6 Plot ''Alexa Burns and Caroline Wood, two best friends from La Vivel de Luelle since their childhood, with sharing their likes and dislikes, but they have different personalities. Alexa is a openly semi-lesbian, a basketball player while Caroline is a music lover, playing a violin. They are still strong for their closeness each other but they can cause some quarrels about their friendship.'' After the first day of class, the sky gets dark, turns into rainy with lightning that attacks from trees and land. The flowers are rotten. The trees are falling. This is not only reason to what happens in the plants, its the world of 'Rots. The Rots want the Earth is manipulated with negative environment and wants to destroy the sustainability on the whole universe.'' With the thanks of 'Verana and Otono, the two are must to become pretty Cure, the green Cure Tropical and yellow Cure Natural. Later, they are joined with the replacement for the leader, is Rosetta Bloomfield, the pink Cure Floral with Primavera and Eve Iceman, the blue Cure Thermal with Inverno. The Cures must to save Natura from Rots.'' : Sparkle Love Pretty Cure Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure Category:Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Dance Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle! Category:Fairy Petal Pretty Cure! Category:Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:PasticheSeries